


Love Me Tender (Sanders Sides)

by Randomhowlter



Series: Sanders Sides Microfics [4]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Implied Prinxiety - Freeform, Logan trying to be romantic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Virgil sassing princey, i spoil my logicality babies, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: Logan struggles to plan his proposal to Patton, with some help from Roman, and some sass from Virgil (mostly directed at Roman).





	Love Me Tender (Sanders Sides)

“Let me see the ring!” Roman demanded.

“Will you please be quiet? I’d rather not Patton find out I’m proposing due to your lack of an inside voice,” Logan snapped, pulling out the ring.

“Yes! It’s perfect! How are you going to do it?”

“Cook him dinner, then ask after we eat.”

Roman immediately looked as though someone had dishonored him. “Wha-? Excuse me?! What kind of grand romantic proposal is that?!”

“A...straightforward one?”

Roman seemed about to faint. “Careful Princey, you might pop a vein,” Virgil piped up from the chair he was lounging on in the corner of the room.

“Shut up, Virgil,” Roman growled at him, then turned his attention back to Logan. “Logan, you are proposing! You only do this once! It has to stand out from every other date you two have had! It has to be memorable!”

Logan blinked. “I want to ask him to marry me, so I’m going to ask. Simple. Why do more than that?”

Roman threw his hands in the air as Virgil laughed in the corner. “You have to show how much he means to you. You can’t just ask him to marry you like you’re asking him to go for a drink Saturday night.”

“But...he knows how much he means to me already. Why would I ask him to marry me if he didn’t?”

Roman tightened his lips. “Excuse me a moment,” he whispered, walking to the wall and hitting his head against it.

Virgil smirked, “Careful, Princey, don’t want to kill what few brain cells you have.”

Roman stopped and whirled around, “Fuck off, Jack Smellington.”

“Ouch.” Virgil pouted, feigning hurt.

“Can we focus please? If you’re so disapproving, what do you suggest I do, Roman? I’m proposing tonight so anything that needs more than a few hours to put together is out of the question.”

Roman sighed. “Look, at the very least, have a dance. That’s not a usual thing for you guys, right?”

Logan hesitated, “I don’t dance well, I don’t want it to seem stiff and insincere.”

“Nonsense! You just need to find the right song!” Roman promptly opened his laptop, scrolling through his hundreds upon hundreds of love songs. Randomly, he clicked one. “How about this?”

Logan listened for a couple of minutes. “This doesn’t seem like a song you can dance to. And why would they lie there and forget the world? That seems highly unproductive. How can words be said too much and not enough at the same time? This makes no sense.”

Roman said nothing, as if he’d just scream if he opened his mouth. Instead, he changed the song. “This one’s cute, Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.”

“I already know him. And his eyes aren’t green! Why would you take down walls to open a door?”

Roman groaned. “They’re not meant to fit perfectly, Logan!” He changed the song again. “Sara Bareilles!”

“If you’re so determined to set up the proposal, why don’t you date Patton?” Virgil sniped from the corner.

Roman’s response was automatic, “I’d rather date you actually.” Logan’s eyes widened.

Virgil gave a choked response. “W-what?”

“I...i-it was a joke, Hot Topic.” But Logan noticed the nearly nonexistent squeak Roman had emitted when he realized what he had said. He noticed the way Roman’s hands hovered and trembled on the keyboard, before punching the keys for the next song.

“I...think I’m gonna get a snack.” Virgil quickly left the room before Logan could gauge his reaction. He turned his focus to the music that had started playing again.

Again, Logan listened, but he found himself growing more and more frustrated with this exercise. He liked this one, even if there were too many metaphors. Her voice was light and sweet, like Patton’s, and two lines in particular stood out to him. “I’m not enough, I swear it/Take my love and wear it over your shoulders”. He felt it was reminiscent of their relationship, but it wasn’t...quite...the one.

“I like this one...but it’s not one I’d like to propose to. Perhaps have it played at the wedding though.”

Roman nodded, thinking for a moment. “You know, I think you’d be more into classics. Frank Sinatra and Elvis and such.”

They went through a few more songs before Logan finally found one he felt fit perfectly. “Thank you for your help, Roman. I suppose you were right.”

“Oh?” Roman seemed caught off-guard by Logan’s admission, but quickly covered it with a smirk. “When am I ever wrong, Teach?”

Logan indulged him just this once, and smiled in response. He gathered his items, “I should go prepare for tonight.” He started out the door but stopped. “Hey Roman?”

Roman turned to him curiously, “A year ago, when I first discovered my feelings for Patton, you urged me to take a chance. I urge you to do the same.” He left before Roman could respond.

**************************

Logan adjusted his tie for the tenth time that night. He waited for Patton to descend from his room to the living room, where he and Roman and Virgil had cleared out the furniture to set up a small dining table and plenty of room for dancing. Candles were scattered around the room and set up on the table, and Logan very much appreciated the soft light.

He appreciated it even more when it reflected in those warm, caring eyes he adored beyond all logic. Eyes that had gone wide in surprise and joy. “Aww, Lolo! You did all this for us?”

Logan smiled fondly at the nickname (one which he’d kill anyone else for trying to use), replying, “Yes, I wanted to do something special.” He pulled out one of the chairs, gesturing for Patton to sit. He crossed the room delightedly, kissing Logan’s cheek as he sat down. Logan pushed his chair in before taking his own seat across from him.

They discussed their day, before Patton asked teasingly, “So what’s on the menu tonight? You’ve refused to tell me anything about the plan.”

Before Logan could respond, Roman entered in full waiter uniform (signature princely sash included, of course), carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. “Good evening, sirs, may I present the house choice of wine for tonight?”

Patton giggled, blushing, but played along. “Why, thank you, kind sir, I’d love some wine.” Roman smiled grinned, pouring them each a small amount, then retreated, promising the food would arrive shortly.

“You really went all out tonight, huh?” Patton giggled again.

Logan smiled nervously, shifting in his chair, “Is it too much?”

Patton reached across the table to take his hands, squeezing them and pulling them to his lips for a kiss, before resting them on the table again. “It’s perfect, Lo. I love it. Thank you so much,” he murmured softly.

Logan blushed, but didn’t have time to respond as Roman reentered the room with plates covered in silver dishes. Logan shook his head in fond exasperation. Roman was being quite...what was the word again...extra. He was being extra. There had been no need for fancy platters in his original plan. However, as he saw Patton’s eyes widen with excitement, he thought perhaps some of Princey’s ideas were good ones.

“The main course for the evening, some lovely shrimp scampi alfredo, prepared by our own personal chef. Virgil’s quite the cook, did you know that?”

Patton gasped, “I did not! Aww, he cooked for us? Be sure to thank him for me! And thank you for your wonderful service, Ro!”

Roman blushed at the praise and nodded, “I-I’ll be sure to pass on the message.” He swept the covers off the platters with a flourish, before taking his leave with a smile.

The rest of the meal passed by quickly. Virgil was indeed a wonderful cook, the food was phenomenal, and the dessert was even better. Logan and Patton agreed to make it a point to ask him to cook for the four of them more often.

Finally, as the dessert plates were being swept away, and the candles were burning low, Logan gave a subtle nod to Roman. Once he had disappeared into the kitchen, music started to play and Logan stood.

_Love me tender, love me sweet..._

An extended hand, “May I have this dance, my heart?”

_Never let me go..._

Patton took it, gazing lovingly and slightly surprised at Logan.

_You have made my life complete, and I love you so..._

Logan slowly pulled the other man to his feet, drawing him close.

_Love me tender, love me long…_

Hands on waist, hands around neck.

_Take me to your heart..._

Foreheads pressed together, simply absorbing each other’s presence.

_For it’s there, that I belong, and we’ll never part..._

“Patton…” Patton drew away slightly, to better look Logan in the eyes.

_Love me tender, love me dear..._

“I...um...wanted to say…” Logan found himself blanking, and felt a gentle hand cup his cheek encouragingly. He took a deep breath.

_Tell me you are mine..._

“I love you. And I know you know that already, and we say it everyday, but...I hardly tell you enough why.”

_I’ll be yours through all the years, till the end of time..._

The normally energetic man was quiet and still, except to sway in time with his love.

_Love me tender, love me true..._

“You are compassionate and caring, putting others needs before your own, though I wish you wouldn’t at times. You…”

_All my dreams fulfilled..._

“You’re patient. So much more than I would have been with someone so clueless as I was to love’s nuances. You-you’ve helped me grow more in the past year, than I have in my entire lifetime…”

_For my darling, I love you..._

“Even now, I still have a lot to learn. Roman is responsible for a lot of tonight, I clearly have yet to grasp much of love’s subtleties. But I’d love more than anything to keep learning that with you…”

_And I always will._

As the song drew to an end, they stayed in their swaying rhythm, and Logan took another deep breath, reaching up to wipe away Patton’s silent tears before finishing with a kneel, “Patton, my heart, will you marry me?”

Patton could only manage to nod through his breathless tears. As Logan slipped the ring onto his finger and stood to pull him to his chest, he gasped quietly, finally finding his voice again.

“ _Yes_. Yes, of course!” He laughed breathlessly, and hummed part of the song. “For my darling, I love you, and I always will.”

Logan liked the song, he decided. Their song.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! My friend is in love with Elvis and Frank Sinatra and such and made me listen to Love Me Tender, which I fell in love with. I later decided it was the perfect Logicality song, since it's adorable and sweet, but also straightforward and direct and simple, just like our lovely pair! I decided I wanted to write a fic around it, so here it is!
> 
> The other songs referenced are (in order) Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran, and The Light by Sara Bareilles (one of my personal favorite songs, another good Logicality one!)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> -Reyna :)


End file.
